1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable folding stands for holding toiletry articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since man began using toiletries to cleanse and maintain his body, he has been searching for efficient and safe ways to carry toiletries when traveling. There has always been a need for a compact device for carrying the latest and modern toiletries which would prevent spilling in suitcases or bags.
A search on the present invention uncovered the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ Inventor Ser. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Lippincott et al 636,537 11/7/1899 Ganay 2,685,387 8/3/1954 Perritt 2,098,160 11/2/1937 Kaiser 1,155,581 10/5/1915 Coen 1,281,296 10/15/1918 Lewis 1,900,508 3/7/1933 Renz 2,419,165 4/15/1947 Trachtenberg 2,014,822 9/17/1935 Blair 1,867,347 7/12/1932 ______________________________________
The following three of these patents show dispensing devices for cosmetics. U.S. Pat. No. 636,537 to Lippincott and Morlok discloses a pneumatic liquid-dispensing jar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,160 to Perritt shows an atomizer for cosmetic liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,387 to Ganay describes a pump for ejecting cosmetic powder from an orifice in a tube. These patents show that pump dispensers for cosmetics are quite old, but contain no teaching of travel apparatus for their use.
Many attempts have been made to design a satisfactory fitted travel kit for carrying cosmetics. U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,581 to Kaiser shows a cloth article with loops for holding cosmetic items. The cloth is folded around the items and strapped in place. U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,296 to Coen shows another soft foldable toiletry kit. U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,508 to Lewis shows a traveling bag with pockets for various toiletry articles. None of the above kits was designed to stand upright during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,165 to Renz shows a box-like toilet case made of stiff leather. It contains no fitted pockets, but has an interior compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,822 to Trachtenberg discloses a toilet kit with U-shaped hinged members which open to a generally right angle in use. The toilet kit can then stand upright for removal of items. Applying pressure to either side recloses the toilet kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,347 to Blair shows a box divided into two compartments which can be separated to stand upright for removal of toiletry articles. The box is divided into compartments for holding articles.
Cosmetics are commonly used in the home in liquid form and are dispensed by pump-type dispensers. For instance, liquid soap is now in common use in home kitchens and bathrooms. It has been difficult for the modern traveler to use this handy dispensing method because proper apparatus for transporting dispensers has not been available. A pump dispenser will eject unwanted liquids in a suitcase if the top is squeezed. Carrying individual dispensers for all the various liquid cosmetics used would result in a jumble of assorted bottles in the suitcase. This also makes for a large assortment of dispenser bottles spread over a hotel vanity.
What is needed is a compact stand for dispensing such cosmetic liquids which is easily carried in a suitcase and which conveniently holds cosmetic articles during the traveler's rest stop. The stand should hold cosmetic dispensers during their use. It must stand upright during the pumping process. Such an apparatus also must keep the dispensers from being accidentally activated in a suitcase.